


Playground Games

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Death Note
Genre: British English, Canon Death, Character Death, Death. Death everywhere, Drabble, Why didn't you reach the shotgun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took us far too long to realise that we weren't just playing a game anymore."<br/>Matt POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Games

Do you remember that playground game you used to play in Primary School? Cops and Robbers, I think it was called. Yeah, that was it.  
I remember playing it when I was young, maybe seven or eight. It used to be quite popular back in Wammys. Probably something to do with being L's successors.  
Everyone always wanted to be cops. The sense of power and justice and all that.  
Everyone except Mello, that is. He always picked robber.  
Maybe it was because he just wanted to be different.  
Maybe it was a foreshadowing of the choices we'd go on to make in our mid-teens.  
Either way, Mello was always the robber. So naturally, I was too. And despite there being only two of us, we never lost a game.  
Ironic, really, that we always won the consequenceless games.  
We carried on that mentality through our clandestine careers. That was all our crimes ever were to us anyway- consequenceless games.  
It never occured to us that we might get caught. Or what would happen if we did.  
But we didn't get caught.  
Thefts, GTA, assaults, murders.  
For years we just kept on winning.  
I guess it was only a matter of time before we lost.  
It took us far too long to realise that we weren't just playing a game.  
After all, we weren't in a playground anymore.  
Too bad it took 24 bullets for me to realise it.


End file.
